1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to land vehicles of the wheeled type and more particularly to those having anti-tip overhead guards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to guard assemblies used on industrial vehicles such as forklift trucks and the like. The use of overhead guard surfaces to protect operators of forklift vehicles from falling material is well known. Use of such surfaces in connection with such vehicles is necessary as the vehicles are often used to elevate heavy and/or bulky materials above the head of the operator of the vehicle.
Many types of commonly used guard assemblies include a fixed horizontal surface extending over the area in which the operator sits or stands. This can create a problem in the case of electrically powered forklifts, as these vehicles often have a bulky, heavy battery situated generally centrally of the vehicle. It is often desirable to remove the battery for purposes of maintenance, etc., but a fixed guard assembly overlying the battery area can interfere with the quick and simple removal of the battery.
An improved guard assembly has been pivotally mounted to industrial vehicles such as forklift trucks and the like. Such a guard assembly comprises a horizontal guard surface secured to vertical support means, the guard surface generally overlying an operator's station on a vehicle of the sort described above. The support means has at its lower extremity a rearwardly extending base means, upon which base means rests a heavy removable element such as battery, for example. When the removal element is disposed in its operative position, it serves to secure the support means in a vertical position. Lifting of the element, such as by a chain hoist, serves to allow the support means to rotate forwardly of its vertical position, thereby positioning the guard surface forwardly of the removable element, allowing quick removal of the element by lifting.
This guard assembly also includes a stopping means on the forward edge of the support means designed to limit the degree of rotation of the support means by contact with an abutment surface, such as the floor of the vehicle, for example.
The guard assembly further includes a second pivoting means whereby the upper portion of the support means, including the guard surface, may be rotated rearwardly in order to provide a more compact vertical dimension of the vehicle as a whole to facilitate travel of the vehicle through passageways of limited clearance.
Since the above-described guard assembly is maintained in the vertical position due solely to the weight of the battery resting on the base, there is a need for a latch for securing the guard assembly in the vertical position. This need arises because, for example, a problem could occur should the overhead guard strike a stationary overhead object when the vehicle is moving in a rearward direction. If such should occur, it is possible that the guard could be pivoted out of its vertical position.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a latch for maintaining the guard assembly in the vertical position which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.